


“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, Coco Locos Smut Off 2019, F/M, First Time, Making Out, NSFW Art, hector is absolute sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: Thirsty Imelda is thirsty for her oblivious boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : “Oh no, s/he’s hot”


	2. Chapter 2

prompt inspired by this link <https://justforshitsandcackles.tumblr.com/post/173942517099/smut-prompts>

“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”  
“I think thats the first time i’ve heard you moan…it was like a melody.”


End file.
